<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay away by missing_fawkes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776607">Stay away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_fawkes/pseuds/missing_fawkes'>missing_fawkes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bartender Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Introvert Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Panic Attacks, Party, Valentine's Day, this was supposed to be fluffy, took a dark turn though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_fawkes/pseuds/missing_fawkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel lets himself get talked into attending a party on Valentine's Day and it's pretty damn horrible.<br/>Until it isn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Instagram One Shot/Art Contest - February 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He should have known that this was a horrible idea.<br/>
Standing awkwardly in the corner of a room full of very drunk, very horny people, Cas couldn't be more out of place.<br/>
He already had to escape a creepy guy who was not only much older than him, but also unable to keep his hands to himself.<br/>
Now here he is, trying to look like he's having fun, while inwardly composing a range of furious text messages he's going to let loose on Charlie and Meg once he has survived this torture session disguised as a 'Singles' Valentine's Day Party'.</p><p>He's been getting his ear talked off by a young woman for at least half an hour and even though she seems nice enough, Cas is decidely to sober to understand whatever language she believes to be speaking.<br/>
Besides, he can feel the watchful eyes of her friends staring daggers into his back, so he decides to smile at her and excuses himself to the bar. He really needs a drink. Or an entire liquor store.</p><p>From the corner of his eye he sees the Mr. Creepy Dude moving in his direction, so he walks a little faster. The other guy quickens his pace as well and the downright predatory look on his face is making Cas' skin crawl.<br/>
He ends up sprinting towards the bar, but stumbles over his feet at the last moment and slams into the counter with a loud bang.</p><p>Cheeks heating up in embarrassment, he looks up to find the bartender already staring at him.<br/>
And of course it's just Cas' luck that he meets the most handsome man on the planet while he's making a fool of himself. Desperately wishing for the ground to swallow him, Cas scrambles to his feet, not for a moment breaking eye contact.<br/>
Everything about the other man is devastatingly attractive:<br/>
A jawline so defined it could cut through steel, captivating green eyes that are shining with amusement and a warm smile that is currently tugging at the corners of plush lips.</p><p>"Someone's eager for a drink."<br/>
There is no mockery in his tone, just light teasing, but Cas' face feels like it's on fire and he looks down at his hands.<br/>
Could this day get any worse?<br/>
He wonders whether he should explain his behavior to the bartender, but when he finally gains the courage to lift his gaze, the man is staring at a spot over Cas' shoulder with a hard look on his face.<br/>
Castiel doesn't need to turn around to see who's standing behind him, the presence alone is making him feel nauseated, proving that yes, the day can get a lot worse and it's about to.</p><p>When the bartender's attention returns to Cas, his face lights up with another smile, but his eyes are apologetic like he suddenly understands.<br/>
There are a lot of people shouting for him, trying to get his attention, but his eyes are focused on Cas and Cas alone.</p><p>"How can I help you?"</p><p>Not "What can I get you?".<br/>
Relief floods Cas and he's so grateful he could cry.<br/>
He didn't think he would have fun at this party, but he most certainly didn't expect to be scared. It's not like him either. According to Meg, he's so stoic he could beat a rock in a stare down, but something about this situation really unsettles him.</p><p>Creepy dude slides on the stool next to him, already sitting uncomfortably close and Cas' brain gives out. He's used to having his opinion respected and being in charge, but he knows he's gonna have to prepare for unwelcome touches, because there is nowhere he could flee to and Charlie is not picking him up for another hour. Calling a cab is off the table too, because the sum he'd have to pay would be outrageous and that's not something he can afford right now.</p><p>
  <em>It will help you loosen up if you don't have to worry about knowing anybody. Come on, Cas, you have to get out there again at some point. Let dreams come true and be someone's Mr. 'Right now'.</em>
</p><p>Charlie's attempt to be considerate is biting him in the ass right now, because he's stuck in a town he knows nothing about with some guy whose hand is already on his thigh again and he will most definitely not leave the public setting.<br/>
His hands start shaking as his thoughts start spiraling to what is going to happen within the next hour, when a light touch on his shoulder startles him.<br/>
The hand is gone as fast as it appeared and Cas meets the concerned green eyes of the bartender.<br/>
Only then he realizes that he still hasn't answered the question.</p><p>"I uh ... I'd like ...," he doesn't want the bartender to leave. If he knew anything about alcohol he'd order the most complicated drink on the menu only to make him stay.<br/>
It's like he's disconnected from the situation. Like his body is there, but somehow his mind has lost control over it.<br/>
Cas doesn't know in which corner of his brain this feeling was buried, but he wants to shove it back in there and never experience it again.<br/>
He just wants back.<br/>
Back home.<br/>
Back into his body.<br/>
Back in control.</p><p>"We'll take some tequila shots," the creep says and Castiel thinks he might throw up then and there.<br/>
Maybe he should.<br/>
Maybe that would make the guy leave, but somehow he doubts it.<br/>
He can't speak, he barely manages to shake his head, but once he starts he cannot stop and the people around him are screaming for the bartender who ignores them entirely while Cas is unable to form words and a hand is wandering up his thigh and making him sick.</p><p>"Why don't you come over here and decide for yourself?"</p><p>For a moment Cas can only blink numbly at the other man.<br/>
Seconds pass before he is able to process the words.<br/>
Then he slides off the barstool and steps around the counter, beyond grateful to have a solid barrier between him and the creepy guy who is watching his movements like he's about to jump him.</p><p>"I am Dean by the way," his the bartender says with a smile, that helps calm the raging storm in Cas' mind, before turning towards a very pissed looking woman, who's currently trying to murder Cas with her eyes.</p><p>He feels terrible.<br/>
For not being able to refuse the guy's advancement more clearly.<br/>
For having to be rescued by the bartender who now has to prepare drinks in lightning speed and probably loses a ton of tips, because of Castiel.<br/>
And for losing control like that, just because some weirdo hit on him.</p><p>He is a strong man, tall and muscular, who can throw a punch if he needs to - not that he does - but something about this other guy was paralyzing, made him feel small and weak and he hates himself for it, because he's a grown man for fuck's sake and this shouldn't have made him retreat to his own head.</p><p>"Fuck off Malachi. We don't serve assholes here."</p><p>Dean's voice is angry and carries loudly over the hustle and bustle of the room.<br/>
If this was a movie, the music would stop right now and everyone would stare at them.<br/>
Thankfully this is real life, so only a few heads turn their way.</p><p>Instead of causing a scene like Cas would've expected him to, Malachi just shoots a death glare in their direction and slinks away with only a "You will regret this, Winchester!" thrown over his shoulder.<br/>
This doesn't seem to be the first time this happened.</p><p>The uneasy feeling leaves with Malachi and when Dean focuses his attention on Cas again, he is level-headed enough to speak properly.</p><p>"Thank you very much for your help, Dean. I am sorry for having caused any inconveniences. I know, I should have stood up for myself and quite frankly I don't understand why I couldn't."<br/>
He truly doesn't and it scares the hell out of him.<br/>
He's interrupted by Dean holding up a hand.</p><p>"I'm the one who's sorry, man. Dude's a creep. He's got a way of getting under your skin, I am just glad he didn't do any more to you. Believe me, I know the guy and if I could get him banned from this place forever, I would, but so far no luck with the fucking manager."<br/>
Dean shrugs apologetically and looks at Cas quizzically.<br/>
"Are you sure, you're okay? You wanna call someone or need to be somewhere less crowded? You seemed a little out of it, so if there's anything I can do, just say the word."</p><p>Cas nods, grateful for the other man's support. Glancing at the clock, he realizes that Charlie is going to pick him up in 50 minutes and he can't wait to call it a night, but until then he'd rather not be alone.</p><p>"I'd like to stay here, if that's okay. A friend will be here in less than an hour, but I am really not in the mood to return to the crowd," he states and hopes Dean is not going to mind having him behind the counter.<br/>
"My name is Castiel," he adds, because he just now realizes he's never introduced himself.<br/>
He's met with another breathtaking smile that makes the ice block of dread in his stomach melt and warms him from the inside out.</p><p>"Alright Cas. If it helps taking your mind off of things, I could teach you how to mix a few drinks," Dean says thoughtfully, "I mean, only if you're interested, of course."</p><p>For the first time this evening a smile spreads across Cas' face.</p><p>"I would like that very much."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was meant to be a cute, fluffy Valentine's Day One Shot, but it took a dark turn and I can't really explain why. It's not a subject I've written about before, so please let me know what you're thinking.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>